Shiro Jigoku
Shiro Jigoku (shee-roh ji-goh-koo) is a young man and the main protagonist of Seven Swordsman Shiro. He is the son of Rin Souya and Heidis Jigoku, the Queen of the Angels and the King of the Demons respectively, and also the seventh Seven Swordsman in existence. =Characteristics= Shiro is a fairly thin boy with an average body type. His hair is short and black with the tips of his hair ending in spikes. His left eye is sky-blue and very beautiful, mesmerizing all females that look into it. His normal outfit consists of an orange tee-shirt covered by a black hoodie and black pants. He wears a black eye patch over his right eye, which is a blood-red eye with the ability to change colors. =Personality= Shiro is very considerate of his friends and is willing to even risk his life for them. At first he is fairly timid, yet never runs away from a fight, but after he gains his Seven Swordsman powers, he becomes badass, willing to take the world on. Shiro also has a hero-complex; he wants to save everyone except those who can't be saved (i.e. evils). No matter how wounded he is, Shiro will keep fighting, because he's just shonen like that. =Powers= Elemental Swords - Saigo no Nozomi can "glow" and be empowered by one of the seven elements Seven Swords - Saigo no Nozomi can split into a total of seven swords, each with a separate or no element, and can control them freely Absorption - Saigo no Nozomi can absorb another legendary weapon's ultimate ability Shôkan Elemental Shots - Shôkan can fire beams of energy that can infinitely split Eye of the Seven Swordsman - Shiro gains the ability to control things of elements (such as ice, fire, wind, earth, etc). Angel Form - Turns Shiro into an angel with incredible healing capabilities when he really want to save someone. Can't heal lethal attacks (such as a stab to the heart). Demon Form - Shiro turns into a demon with incredible combat abilities, but loses control. Occurs when he feels incredible hatred. =Backstory= Shiro was born on July 7th, 2077 in a floating club hovering over Kyoto, Japan due to an accident between the next-in-line Queen of the Angels Rin Souya and the next-in-line King of the Demons Heidis Jigoku, given the name Kami. He ends up falling from the floating club and lands in a laundry basket with no injuries, only to be found by Tohka Natashi. Tohka's mother decides to adopt him, and he is given the name Shiro by Tohka. As Shiro goes through his growing up life, he meets several girls in Kyoto who he will meet later on, but he doesn't remember them. This is because on October 31, 2086, at the age of nine, Shiro is "kidnapped" by his father Heidis and his right-hand man Morpheus. Using his power to view the future, Heidis reads Shiro's future and sees that he works with him later on. Accepting this vision to be truth, Heidis tosses Shiro away, where he is saved by a boy who looks just like him. In reality, the future Heidis saw was Akito's, and the boy who rescued him was actually Shiro. Shiro finds himself in an orphanage in Florence, Colorado soon after. Heidis had taken him from Japan to the United States. There he meets and befriends Chelsea Amai, and they become good friends despite living in a terrible orphanage. Four years later, a missing child organization finds Shiro and returns him to Tohka, who resides in Aurora, Colorado after fleeing Japan from a Winged Killer attack. She tells him about what happened to her mother, and then they spend the next three years in Aurora. =Relationships= Tohka Natashi Shiro is really attached to his "Neesan" Tohka. He treats her as if she's his mother and acts pretty childish around her. Liliana Novakova Shiro cares about Liliana very much. He's almost willing to do anything for her, and often thinks about her like a girl instead of a friend. His whole purpose in getting stronger is to protect her and avenge her parents, and often tells her that he'll protect her despite her doubts and claims of being able to protect herself. Because of this, he goes berserk whenever he thinks she has died. Despite them fighting a lot, they have an incredible bond with one another that nothing, not even death, can break. Kiyo-Sensei When Kiyo-Sensei was just Shiro's teacher, he admired her a lot, mainly for her intelligence and her big boobs. When she also becomes his commander, Shiro listens to her, but he is also suspicious of her and his lust for her had faded unless she tries to seduce him. Akito Being Shiro's best friend, he really enjoys Akito's company and gets happy when he thinks about him. Emi Souya Shiro cares a lot about Emi and is willing to do a lot to help her out. After their fight, Shiro likes to tease Emi a lot because she is easily embarrassed. Juno Komaede Shiro likes to make fun of Juno's sense of justice. He often calls her a "justice nut". Kuro Amani Shiro likes to toy with Kuro, making fun of her hatred towards losing. He often plays games with her, where he usually lets her win.